Avatar The Masked Vigilantes
by creativeant
Summary: Eighty years have passed since the death of Avatar Roku and still the next Avatar has yet to be found. It is feared that the Era of the Avatar has finally ended, but some still hold hope that one day the Avatar will return.


Author's Note: Hi this is a new story that I've had on my mind for some time now. I know I should be working my other story but I couldn't resist. Anyway I hope you like this first chapter, I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra.

* * *

Prologue

Water...Earth...Fire...Air. Long ago the four nations of the world lived together in harmony, the four nations were named after the elements. The Water Tribes of the poles, the Fire Nation to the west, the Earth Kingdoms of the east, and the Air Nomads scattered across the Earth. Each country had benders and non-benders coexisting side by side in peace.

There was one person however who could bend all four elements and whose job was to maintain the balance between the spirit world and ours as well as keep the peace between the countries, he or she was known as the Avatar. The last Avatar was a Firebender name Roku. His most legendary feat was when he defeated Firelord Sozin underneath a comet a century ago. The comet was later renamed Roku's Comet in his honored. He died at the age of hundred two in his sleep.

The world wait anxiously for the reincarnation of the next Avatar. But the Avatar was never found. Eighty years have passed since the death of Avatar Roku and since then the world has gone through an Industrial Revolution and still the next Avatar has yet to be found. many people are now grow apprehensive has dark times are now on the horizon. It is feared that the Era of the Avatar has finally ended, but some still hold hope that one day the Avatar will return.

Chapter 1 A New Cycle

The Southern Air Temple was located on an island in the South Sea high in the Patola Mountains and home to monks, sky bisons, and lemurs of all ages. It was the end of the summer season, only a week ago Roku's Comet had passed over the Earth. It was that Comet that currently put Monk Gyatso in a pensive mood. He had just spent a week away at a location only known to those in his society. The issue dealt with his latest pupil, an airbending prodigy name Aang. Aang had mastered airbending at the age of ten and had gotten his arrows. It was when the comet flew over the temple that Gyatso saw something...unbelievable happen to Aang.

And now the Order had requested that his pupil be brought in front of them for evaluation. Gyatso knew this would happen, he would have done the same thing himself, considering he's one of the high ranks of the Order. But its different when it now deals with a student he considers as his own. If his suspicions about Aang are correct, this revelation would change the world.

The sun had yet to risen and only a few monks were up meditating westward waiting for the new day. Gyatso was walking a calm pace down the corridor to where the children's room were located. He wanted to prolong this confrontation as long as possible, as this most likely would be Aang's last day to a normal life. Gyatso finally came up to Aang's door and could hear light snoring coming from the room. Aang was still asleep he would normally wake up in a half an hour after sunrise. Not today, the Order wanted to meet Aang early in the morning. Gyatso knocked on the door with the back of his knuckle before entering. He found Aang laying on his back, his left arm covering his face and his right leg propped up. "Aang wake up." Gyatso said. Aang groaned and lazily swatted Gyatso's hand away from his face before rolling over to his side. Gyatso chuckled at his care's antics. "Aang you have to get up early today."

Aang groaned once more before turning to face his guardian rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Gyatso?" Aang mumbled. Aang sat up and looked out of his window. "Why are you waking me up this early?"

"Aang I came here to take you to somewhere...particular." Gyatso hesitated, after all he couldn't yet mention where they were going until Aang was initiated into the organization.

Aang cocked his head to the side curiously at his mentor's hesitation. "Does this have anything to do with what happened to me down in the valley?" Aang whispered Gyatso nodded solemnly. What had happened to Aang on the day of Roku's Comet was a secret kept between the two of them of the temple. "Did you find out what's wrong with me?"

Gyatso looked taken back that Aang would think of himself as having some sort of disease. "What makes you think there's something wrong with you?"

"The comet...my tattoos glowing. I don't think that's normal for an Airbender." Aang face grew fearful at having such power resting inside of him.

Gyatso sighed heavily before sitting down next to his pupil. "Aang listen to me. You are not abnormal, you are a special Airbender and one day when you grow up you are going to do marvelous things for the world." Aang had a carefree smile. "Come get dress Aang they're expecting us."

Aang perked up hearing that. He always loved meeting new people around the world. "Who?" he asked excitingly

"I can't tell you yet Aang." he chuckled at the pouted look Aang face took on, he really had an animated face at times. "Hurry up, if you're quick we can fly on Appa." Gyatso smiled

"Really?" at Gyatso's nod Aang shouted and jumped with glee before rushing around his room changing his clothes then grabbed his glider. "Ready!"

"Good we have a busy day ahead of us."

It was ten minutes later that Aang and Gyatso found themselves in a saddle belonging to a six legged, ten ton, bison named Appa. Accompanying them was a small winged flying lemur name Momo, who too belonged to Aang. Gyatso had the reigns in his hand once checking that they were tied tightly to the bison's horns. "Yip Yip." The gigantic animal with a push from his flat tail rose into the air groaning in pleasure at being air born once more. Aang turned back to face the wonderful view of the sun rising just over the mountains, the sky a peach color, and the rays creating a silhouette of the Southern Air Temple, his home. Already there were bisons flying around the temple along with some Airbenders with gliders. The clouds came into view obscuring the Southern Air Temple. Aang turned his attention back to Gyatso sitting on Appa's head, Momo was resting in Aang's lap. "How long will it take for us to get to wherever we're going?"

"Not long Aang, just under an hour's journey." Gyatso replied.

"Good 'cause I'm hungry." Aang held his growling stomach, Momo's ears perked up at the sound and he looked up at Aang chatting angrily for waking him up. "Sorry Momo." Aang laughed then scratched behind his ears to calm the flying lemur down.

The hour past quickly. Aang noticed that they were now flying over the sea, he noticed up ahead the fog riding low over the ocean level. They weren't really going to fly through that were they? Before Aang could even ask the question out loud Gyatso flew Appa down just meters away from the calm ocean and right through the fog. Aang didn't know how Gyatso could steer Appa through this thick fog. He took notice of the strange jagged rocks jutting from the ocean. The rocks plus the fog made flying very treacherous. Aang looked closely at each rock, they didn't seem natural for some reason, they almost looked like rocks formed by... "Earthbenders?" But that was impossible what would Earthbenders be doing out in the middle of the ocean? How would they be able to bend the earth that's so deep underwater? "We're going to an island?" Aang asked

"Yes this is where you'll meet some important figures." The fog cleared up and Aang stared wide eyed. The fog was a thick ring circling a large island. There was a dock up ahead and held a few cargo ships that looked like they were from various countries. There were even two Airships, one was in gold and scarlet colors with a Fire Nation insignia across the side, the other was from the Earth Kingdoms the colors were green and yellow with an Earth Kingdoms insignia. These two airships obviously belonged to people of high power.

Resting on top of a cliff on the eastern side of the island was what looked like to be a castle almost. It had five floors, and four tall towers located in different sections of the building. The west side of the island was farmland and stalls for the sky bisons. Actually that was where Gyatso was leading Appa right now. There were six other bisons in the stalls eating hay provided by a young man with Earth Kingdom clothes. The other five were already in the air flying leisurely around the island. "Don't worry Aang he will take good care of Appa." Gyatso reassured. The man smiled in assurance to Aang then stared curiously at the tattoos he already received.

"Uh... okay." Aang said reluctantly "What's your name?" Aang decided he would feel better if he knew his name.

The man smiled kindly down at the twelve year old Airbender "My name is Sensu. Don't worry your sky bison is safe with me."

"Thanks I'm Aang." he said brightly, he then turned to Appa. "Appa make sure Momo doesn't get into any trouble." Appa growled before returning to eating a stack of hay with the other bisons.

"Come Aang we don't want to be late." Gyatso called from the entrance of the stalls. Aang waived by to his animals and followed Gyatso. Once out of the stalls they were stopped by two stern looking guards. They had on white pants that tucked into knee high navy blue boots with while lining. A navy blue belt also had white lining and covered the groin. Their long sleeve white shirts was covered in navy blue chest armor and the forearms in navy blue padding. They both had capes, also navy blue, that came to a point above their knees and had a white collar, and finally the two wore helmets with a white headband with a white lotus tile located on the center. Aang stared nervously at the two in uniform. Gyatso fished through his pocket before pulling out a white lotus pai sho tile and held it to the two uniformed guards. "Grand Lotus Gyatso and visitor Aang of the Southern Air Temple, here on the request of the Grand Lotus Council." the mastered Airbender stated.

"Follow us, you're the last of the Council to arrive." the woman on the left said. Without words the two turned and walked over to a four seated Fongmobile. Aang's jaw dropped, he'd seen many Fongmobiles during his travels around the world but he'd never thought he'd ride in one though.

During the ride Aang's head was swimming with questions. What was this place? Why was the white lotus tile so important? What did it all have to do with Aang? What does Gyatso in this organization? And why did he never tell Aang about this place? Aang had wanted to ask all these questions to Gyatso. Gyatso said however that all of his questions would be answered later. Aang never felt more impatient in his life, he always had a good amount of patience for anything. However this whole experience since Roku's comet had passed had been unnerving for Aang.

The Fongmobile came to a stop in front of steps that led up to a large metal double door with, of course, a white lotus tile plastered on the center. The two Airbenders thanked the sentries for the drive and went into the castle. If Aang weren't so nervous he might have paid attention to the decor of the place. But all his attention was focused on his mentor, he'd never seen him look so nervous and pensive. What was going on? Normally Aang would be excited on going for an adventure outside of the Air Temple, but right now Aang wanted nothing more than to be back home flying his glider with his friends and forget that anything happened to him.

After a few turns the two came up to a single handle door. Gyatso looked down at Aang and smiled reassuringly. "Everything will be alright Aang." Aang tried to believe but only came up with a grim smile. Gyatso led Aang into a spacious room. There was a raised platform with six pillow mats, five of which were occupied, behind them were pillars that opened up to a balcony facing the sea. "Welcome Grand Lotus Gyatso." a woman, who Aang recognized as Sister Iio from the Eastern Air Temple. She was quite famous among the Airbenders for being the best Air Ball player. Gyatso bowed respectively to his colleagues and Aang followed suit and watched as his mentor went to a pillow mat to his far right.

"Aang these are friends of mine from around the world. That's Master Pakku of the Northern Water Tribe, Master Hama of the Southern Water Tribe, King Bumi of Omashu of the Earth Kingdoms, Firelord Iroh of the Fire Nation, and you know of Sister Iio of the Eastern Air Temple." Gyatso introduced the members of the Lotus Council.

"Hello Grand Lotus Masters." Aang bowed once more, he hoped he said the right thing.

"It's nice to see a young man respect his elders." Iroh said "This must have been a trying time for you, would you like some tea?"

"Iroh we're not here on a social call. You can talk to the boy later." Master Pakku said impatiently.

Weirdly enough King Bumi started cackling madly. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the rock this morning." he said in a loud whispered. Aang had to force a laugh down, which Bumi noticed and winked at him. Aang liked this crazy king already.

"Moving along." Sister Iio said evenly "You might be wondering as to what this organization is." Aang nodded, the nervousness bubbling in the pit of his stomach and slowly spreading throughout his body.

"This organization is secret to the public and transcends the boundaries of the four nations. This is the Order of the White Lotus." Firelord Iroh stated

"The purpose of the Order is to retain all knowledge, beauty, and truth from all four nations, and since the death of Avatar Roku maintaining the balance of the four nations. Avatar Roku was the one who in fact created this island when he discovered the Order as our headquarters. The last century the Order has been reformed as a task force in case of uprising of dictators. As you may have noticed the Order is for the skilled in their bending or weaponry as well for those in high society with pure and honest hearts. You can only be recommended to join the White Lotus from a member." Master Hama stated

"The youngest a member can join is at the age of sixteen. Aang if it wasn't due to the events taking place last week I would have recommended you to join." Gyatso said "But now..." the elder Monk trailed off.

"Aang." Aang's attention turned to Bumi. "What do you know about the Avatar?"

Aang was surprised to be ask such a random question. After all the Era of the Avatar ended eighty years ago. "Uh the last Avatar was a Firebender name Roku, an Avatar can control all four elements and go into some sort of state that makes them super powerful, and that the Era of the Avatar ended when Avatar Roku died."

"That is not all the Avatar does." Master Hama stated. "The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world, and whose job is to maintain balance in both worlds. When an Avatar dies the Avatar Spirit is reincarnated into another from a different nation. Had the cycle been continuous the next Avatar would have been an Airbender, but as you know the next Avatar was never found."

Aang had a sense of foreboding, where was this conversation going? "Uh what does this have to with me?"

"Aang under normal circumstances the Avatar's identity would have been revealed on their sixteenth birthday by the sages of their nation. However due to the activities that have taken place last week, we feel that the spirits want it to be revealed now." Firelord Iroh stated. "Tell me young Airbender what did you see when the comet flew past?"

"I saw an old man, he was in old Fire Nation robes. He looked at me and said we'll meet again soon." Aang looked down at his feet, the looks he was receiving from the White Lotus Council was not comforting.

"Did he tell you his name?" Master Pakku inquired.

Aang didn't want to answer, he knew where the Council was headed. But for them to say it out loud would make this situation all too real. "His name was Roku...Avatar Roku." Aang whispered. Though the Council heard him anyway.

"Incredible." Sister Iio gasped "I've never heard of a reincarnation this prolonged before."

"Aang do you know who you are?" Master Hama asked

"I think so..." Aang trailed off quietly.

"Aang." Aang looked up to his guardian. "You're the Avatar." The room lapped into tense silence. Aang didn't know how to feel about being the Avatar. Just this morning he woke up as a normal Airbender, and now nearly noon he finds out that the Era of the Avatar had not ended but the spirit only in rest for some odd reason and he was the Avatar. He didn't want to be the Avatar, he wanted to be a normal twelve year old kid.

"I think," he stated quietly "I think the Avatar Spirit made a mistake." Aang looked up to Grand Lotuses. "I'm not ready to be the Avatar, I don't think I can do it."

"Aang no one was ever ready to be the Avatar when they were told." Monk Gyatso stated. "But they were never alone, they've had friends and Masters to help train them. And the same will be applied to you Aang."

"You'll help me?" Aang asked nervously. Reminding the others present that although he was the Avatar he still was a scared child that needed the reassurance of a man that was the father figure for Aang.

"I will be there as long as you need me to become a fully realized Avatar." Gyatso reassured Aang.

Aang let out a huge breath in relief. "Okay, I'll do it." he said. Then smiled up at the Grand Lotus Council. "So what happens now?"

"Now we let the fun begin." King Bumi cackled loudly.


End file.
